Wyvern Lord
The Wyvern Lord (ドラゴンマスター Doragon Masutā, lit. Dragon Master in the Japanese versions) is a Wyvern-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. One of the promoted forms of the Wyvern Rider class, Wyvern Lords commonly wield Lances as their primary weapon of choice, and wield either Swords or Axes as their secondary weapons of choice. In more recent installments, the primary weapon armed by Wyvern Lords has been changed to Axes, while Lances have been switched to their secondary weapon. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Dragonmaster class is introduced as the promoted form of the Dragon Knight class, following the clean separation of the latter class from the Pegasus Knight class. This iteration of the class wields both Swords and Lances as its weapons of choice. In Thracia 776, the Dragonmaster class is absent due to the fact that the Dragon Knight assumes its role as a promoted class, while the Dragon Rider takes over the Dragon Knight class's original role as a first-tier class. While the Dragonmaster is unused, it has some data including graphics within the game indicating it was intended to be in the game at some point. Like the other wyvern mounted classes, Dragonmaster had a mounted form that only used Lances and a dismounted form that only used swords. Beginning from The Blazing Blade, the Dragonmaster class is officially localized as the Wyvern Lord class, and will continue to be referred to as such for most of the following titles in the series. Beginning from Path of Radiance, Wyvern Lords begin arming Lances and Axes as their weapons of choice, shedding the ability to wield Swords. In Radiant Dawn, the Wyvern Lord class is again referred to as the Dragonmaster (聖竜騎士ドラゴンマスター Doragon masutā). This version of the class wields Lances and Axes as its weapons of choice, and is further able to promote into the Dragonlord class when the necessary requirements are fulfilled. In ''Awakening'', the Wyvern Lord returns and continues to have high Strength, Defense, and HP. It does have average Speed and Skill while continuing to have low Resistance. They continue to use Axes and Lances like in Path of Radiance ''and ''Radiant Dawn ''as opposed to using Swords and Lances in [[Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade|''The Blazing Blade]]'' and[[Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones|''The Sacred Stones]]. '' In ''Fates, the Wyvern Lord class is treated as a Nohrian class. The class returns in the spin-off Fire Emblem Warriors. In that game, the class only uses Axes, and acts as the promoted class for Minerva. Gameplay-wise, the class acts as a clone of Camilla's Malig Master. In Three Houses, Wyvern Lord is a Master class that requires a unit with a Lance level of C or higher, an Axe level of A or higher, and a Flying level of A or higher to pass the Certification Exam. The class has proficiency in axes. Overview Combat In The Binding Blade, The Blazing Blade, The Sacred Stones and Path of Radiance, Wyvern Lords are flying units that, when compared to Falcon Knights, boast higher HP, Strength and Defense at the cost of Speed and Resistance. Their Skill tends to be below average in most of the games, but is actually above average in Radiant Dawn and ''Fates''. Like other flying classes, Wyvern Lords are vulnerable to Bows and Wind magic (this is changed to Thunder Magic in Radiant Dawn). Their resistance in particular is consistently low and in many appearances is the lowest of the regular promoted classes. In Awakening, Wyvern Lords learn two skills, Quick Burn and Swordbreaker. Quick Burn allows its user to hit and avoid better at the beginning of the battle, after which the effects wear off gradually. The beneficial effects of the skill should thus be taken advantage of quickly before withdrawing the unit in question from direct harm. Swordbreaker, on the other hands is ideal when battling against sword users, in particularSwordmasters and Assassins because of their high Skill. In ''Fates'', ''Wyvern Lords retain the Swordbreaker skill, but Quick Burn is replaced with Rally Defense. They are still effective against Swordmasters. The only change when it comes to the use of Swordbreaker is that Wyvern Lords can only attain B-rank proficiency in Lances. With the absence of Wind Magic, other than the Excalibur tome that only Sorcerers and Witches can use due to being the only classes with access to S-rank tomes, Wyvern Lords are most vulnerable to Bow users and units with weapons that are effective against dragons, like the Wyrmslayer and the brand new Dragon Spirit. They are also quite effective against Master Ninjas when they are wielding axes due to the generally low defense in Master Ninjas and the Wyvern Lord's generally high Strength and Defense stats and axes having advantage over Shuriken, with the exception of the Dual Shuriken. In Three Houses, the Wyvern Lord is often considered the best non-exclusive class for physical units (plus Annette), due to a combination of its Strength and Defense, as well as its increased Speed compared to previous installments. The lack of weapon restrictions allows them to equip most weapons to deal with any given situation, and their high movement and flying status is a major asset, due to the maps often being large and having unusual terrain. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats A A |fe6= / * / *-* / *7*0* / * / *8* / *-* E C |fe7= / * / *-* / *7*0* / * / *8* / *-* E C |fe8= / * / *-* / *7*0* / * / *8* / *-* E C |fe9= / *8*1*6*5*0* / * / *9* / * / * C E |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / * / *9*13/8*43/38* / C |fe10-1=★*40*22*4*20*18*0*21*7*9*13*43* C C |fe13=24*11*0*8*7*0*11*3*8*-*-* E E |fe14=19*8*0*9*6*3*10*1*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A A |fe6=60* / *-*26*23*30* / * / *15* / *-* S S |fe7=60* / *-* / * / *30* / * / *15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60* / *-* / * / *30* / * / *15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60* / *20* / * / *30* / * / *9* / * / * S S |fe10=50* / *5* / * / *30* / * / *9* / * / * A S |fe10-1=★*58*36*8*36*30*30*35*18*9*13*43* S SS |fe13=80*46*30*38*38*45*46*30*8*-*-* A A |fe14=60*33*25*33*29*28*35*26*8*-*-* B A |few=999*175*3*115*138*102*155*36*20*-*-* S }} Growth Rates / %*10%*40%* / %*25%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=★*95%*75%*20%*85%*65%*90%*75%*60%*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*30%*0%*15%*15%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*15%*10%*5%*20%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Wyvern Lords Genealogy of the Holy War *Travant - The king of Thracia. *Arion - The prince of Thracia and son of Travant. *Magorn - Leader of a troop of Dragon Knights who are led to the Yied Desert to slay Quan and Ethlyn while they are en-route to reuniting with Sigurd. *Promotion of: Altena. Thracia 776 *Dean - A knight of Thracia, the brother of Eda, and lover of Linoan. *Promotion of: Eda TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga * Julius - Third Prince of Canaan who wields the legendary ☆Canaan Lance. The Binding Blade *Narcian - One of the Dragon Generals of Bern. *Galle - Narcian's replacement and Melady's lover. *Flaer - Lieutenant of Narcian. *Promotion of: Zeiss and Melady. The Blazing Blade *Vaida - A wyvern-bound General (and later deserter) from Bern. *Promotion of: Heath The Sacred Stones *Glen - The Sunstone, one of the Imperial Three of Grado and brother of Cormag. *Promotion of: Cormag Path of Radiance *Shiharam - The father of Jill and a general in the Daein army. *Haar - The second-in-command of Shiharam. *Gromell - Leader of a group of soldiers who use landslides in a bid to kill Ike's forces before they enter the territory of Crimea. *Promotion of: Jill Radiant Dawn *Zeffren - A member of Begnion's holy Dracoknights. *Istvan - Serves under Duke Seliora as a high-ranking general. *Haar - Owner of a wyvern delivery company. *Promotion of: Jill Awakening *Minerva (SpotPass) *Altena (SpotPass) *Travant (SpotPass) *Narcian (SpotPass) *Ashnard (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Cherche and Gerome. Fates *Scarlet - The leader of the rebel uprising in the Principality of Cheve. *Possible promotion for: Beruka and Percy. Three Houses * Easily (all 3 req's are strengths) accessible promotion for: Seteth and Cyril. * Accessible (2 out of 3 req's are strengths) promotion for: Ferdinand, Petra, Ashe, Sylvain, Ingrid, Marianne, Hilda, Gilbert and Jeritza. * Ladislava (Chapter 16 only) - The former Leader of Edelgard's personal guard, who became a General in the Adrestian Empire Army. * Nader - General of Almyra known as Nader the Undefeated. Arrogant, but a good person at heart. * Dominic - One of the Ten Elites, original bearer of the Crest of Dominic, and founder of House Dominic. Trivia *In ''Awakening, the Wyvern Lord class can be seen as a parallel to the General; both have the highest Strength and Defense caps (on the ground and in the air respectively), both have a status which makes them vulnerable to a certain type of weapon (two in the case of the Wyvern Lord, being weak against Wyrmslayers, the Book of Naga, Bows, Wind magic, Volant Axes, and all variations of Falchion) and both classes wields Axes and Lances. Gallery File:Wyvern Lord concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Lord class from Path of Radiance. File:Dragonmaster concept RD.png|Concept artwork of a Dragonmaster from Radiant Dawn. File:Dragonmaster Female 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the female variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Female 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the female variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Male 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the male variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Male 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the male variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:draginmastermount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Lord mount from Awakening. WLordFem.JPG|Concept of a female Wyvern Knight from Fates File:Wyvern lord concept.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Lord class from Fates. 3H Wyvern Lord concept.png|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Lord class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. File:Wyvern lordGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern Lord from the GBA titles. File:AwakeningWyvernLordPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern Lord from Awakening. File:Wyvernlord animation.gif|Animation of a Wyvern Lord attacking with a Lance from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Wyvern Lord (Jill).png|Jill as a Wyvern Lord in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Jill).png|Jill as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Haar).png|Haar as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Cherche).png|Cherche, a female Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Gerome).png|Gerome, a male Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FatesWyvernLordPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern Lord from Fates. File:FE8 Wyvern Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Wyvern Lord class from the GBA titles.